Meta:Wolsok
View source for Steward requests/Bot status ← Steward requests/Bot status Jump to navigationJump to search You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your account or IP address has been blocked. 51.52.45.222, you have been blocked by ‪Abuse filter‬ until 16:28, 24 August 2019, because: Automatically blocked by the abuse filter. Rule matched: «vandal in user talk ns and other places». What can I do now? You can email ‪Abuse filter‬ or another administrator (list) to contest the block. You cannot use the email this user feature unless a valid email address is specified in your account preferences, has been confirmed, and you are not disallowed from using it while blocked. Your current IP address is 51.52.45.222 and the block ID is #152916. Please include this in any queries. Blocked users can edit their own user talk page, unless specifically disallowed from doing so (if you are not logged in as a registered user, this will be the talk page for your IP address). You can add to your user talk page to request unblocking. If the block reason seems unrelated to you, it is possible you were affected by a software feature known as the autoblock. In that case, contact an administrator and they will do their best to remove the autoblock. Please note that, for technical reasons, removing the autoblock is not always possible. In such cases, you may need to wait 24 hours for the autoblock to expire. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have happened. You can view and copy the source of this page. Global bot status requests Global bots are enabled on most wikis using the standard bot policy (see list of global bot wikis and global bot access requirements). Request will typically be left open for several days to allow comments. Please add requests at the bottom of this section. Removal of global bot status Please see the removal policy for global bots for the requirements that must be met for global bot removal requests. Bot status requests Please add new requests at the bottom of this section. MABot@nap.wikisource Thank you. —MarcoAurelio (talk) 09:26, 24 August 2019 (UTC) : —MarcoAurelio (talk) 09:26, 24 August 2019 (UTC) Removal of bot status Requests for removal of the bot status from your own bots can be done here. If a specific user is abusing his/her bot status, you may request removal of the status on his account here as well. Please be sure to provide a short explanation on the current situation, along with links to the bot's contribution and an announcement in your community of the abuse. Previous requests are . See also * User groups — Information on user groups Templates used on this page: Steward requests/Bot status/Archivefooter (edit) Steward requests/Bot status/Header/en (edit) Template:Anchor (view source) (semi-protected) Template:BCP47 (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Bot policy (view source) (protected) Template:CURRENTCONTENTLANGUAGE (view source) (protected) Template:Colon (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Dir (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Dynamite (edit) Template:Engine (edit) Template:IfTranslation (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Ll (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Localized link (view source) (semi-protected) Template:On hold (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Pa (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Process arrow (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Process header (view source) (protected) Template:RF (view source) (semi-protected) Template:RF/en (edit) Template:Requests/en (edit) Template:Shortcut (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Shortcut caption/en (edit) Template:Sr-request (edit) Template:Sr-user (edit) Template:Sr-wiki (edit) Template:Status (view source) (protected) Template:Steward request/en (edit) Template:TNTN (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Translatable template name (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Uselang (view source) (semi-protected) Module:Template translation (view source) (semi-protected) Return to Steward requests/Bot status. Navigation menu EnglishNot logged inTalkContributionsCreate accountLog inContent pageDiscussionReadEditView historySearch Search Meta Main page Wikimedia News Translations Recent changes Random page Help Babel Community Wikimedia Resource Center Wikimedia Forum Mailing lists Requests Babylon Reports Research Planet Wikimedia Beyond the Web Meet Wikimedians Events Movement affiliates Donate Tools What links here Related changes Special pages Page information Wikidata item Link by ID Privacy policyAbout MetaDisclaimersDevelopersCookie statementMobile viewWikimedia Foundation Powered by MediaWiki Menfas __NOEDITSECTION__ fr: pt-br: de: es: pl: ja: ru: it: